T'Paie
|rank = Lieutenant |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |image2 = |caption2 = |actor2 = |actorsource2 = |player = }} T'Paie was a Vulcan serving in Starfleet in the early 25th century. She served as chief engineer aboard the [[USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)|USS Nautilus]], but also acted as an agent aboard the ship for the rogue intelligence agency known as Section 31. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Little is known about T'Paie's past. Her crewmates knew she had been born on Vulcan sometime in the 23rd century. Her captain, Sokar, was aware that she had been in Starfleet for some time, long enough that he questioned how an officer of her caliber had not yet achieved a higher rank than that of a lieutenant. T'Paie preferred to keep these details to herself and saw them as irrelevant to her performance. T'Paie began serving as chief engineer of the USS'' Nautilus'' in early 2405 and continued through at least 2407. In 2407, after two away teams from the ship became stranded on the planet Yamatai, T'Paie became the only remaining member of the senior staff left aboard, and was thus offered the position of acting first officer, together with the rank of acting Lieutenant Commander. She accepted the position with great reluctance, believing it would interfere in her duties as chief engineer, and one month later surrendered the position to Carlin Drel, resuming her former rank and position. During the crisis at Yamatai, T'Paie distinguished herself for her hard work in gathering information and proposing rescue plans. She completed two notable tasks that were nearly impossible, including transporting survivors from a sublight vessel to the Nautilus while at warp and conducting a level 4 subspace resonance scan with a probe whose specifications indicated it could only conduct a level 2 scan. Sokar was impressed with her performance, but T'Paie made no comment on it. T'Paie also made a number of controversial decisions, including putting forward a proposal that the Nautilus destroy the unknown polaric energy entity on Yamatai using a tricobalt device. She also deliberately misled Fleet Admiral Yanishev about the status of Nautilus' warp drive, in order to buy the ship more time to rescue its away teams. T'Paie defended her actions as logical. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Section 31 T'Paie was recruited as an agent of Section 31 some time before her posting on the Nautilus. While aboard, she was contacted numerous times by agent Franklin Drake, using a secure channel in her quarters. T'Paie used her time aboard to monitor former agent Antori Drel, as well as to pass along any pieces of useful intelligence she could glean from the Nautilus's missions. In 2405, she collected samples from the remains of the Undine infiltrator caught aboard the ship, but they proved useless. ("The Best Revenge") In 2407, she modified the data Nautilus had collected on the polaric energy being on Yamatai in hopes of distributing it to the Tal'Shiar and misleading them into conducting disastrous polaric ion energy experiments. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries main characters Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Vulcans